<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JJ’s Maternity Leave by zoejareau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790069">JJ’s Maternity Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejareau/pseuds/zoejareau'>zoejareau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst I guess, F/F, Mutual Pining, also ignore the title i hate it, also really basic emily/jordan stuff, the rest of the bau is there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejareau/pseuds/zoejareau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Emily got together while JJ had Henry and she finds out when she comes back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JJ’s Maternity Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! so i hope you like this, its my first time being invested in a fic i’ve written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “How the fuck did we get here?” Emily thought, as she looked at the scene unfolding around her. JJ was crying, but, then again, so was Emily. They were both so tired of what had been happening to their lives, JJ dealing with an (ex) boyfriend who she should want, but didn’t, a newborn, and Emily, who had been avoiding her for the past few weeks. Emily had Jordan, who she had just broken it off with, and a cranky JJ, who she had been trying to distance herself from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Three months prior….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Jordan Todd. JJ’s temporary replacement. Emily had been dealing with her feelings for the BAU’s media liaison for a while now. When Will had announced that JJ was pregnant, Emily was devastated. Her true reaction only flittered across her face for a second, quickly being replaced by a mask of excitement and joy for the other woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   JJ had studied her face for the reaction she wanted, something along the lines of jealousy or anger, even. What she saw, instead, looked a lot like the mask she wore while speaking to the press; composed, calm, completely fake. Needless to say, she was a little bit disappointed. At the same time, she was pissed at Will. How dare he come to her workplace and announce something so personal without even asking her about it beforehand. She had known their relationship wouldn’t work from the start but she kept it going, knowing this would impress everyone, with her picture perfect life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   After the news broke, Emily quickly excused herself, retreating to her room. As soon as she had gotten there, she had locked the door and collapsed against the wall. She still had had hope for her and JJ. This had broken it, however, because JJ was having a baby, with a detective she barely knew, and Emily had been left alone in the dust. She knew she had to start distancing herself from their new family, but she decided to wait, at least until the baby was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Jordan Todd had been perfect. A temporary solution to her problems with JJ. Someone who could casually help her get over JJ while giving her sex and company. They would hang out weekly and distract each other from their problems. When JJ had Henry, three weeks early, Emily was already in too deep. After she went to meet Henry, she virtually cut off all ties with them. She wouldn’t reply to JJ, and when she did, the answers would be vague and emotionless. Her and Jordan had started to hang out more, declaring whatever they had been doing before, an official, exclusive relationship. Emily wasn’t expecting this to happen, but she wasn’t mad, enjoying the company of the temporary BAU agent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   JJ on the other hand, was falling apart. She had decided to dump Will after his spontaneous outbursts. He was a great dad to Henry, but not the right person for JJ. He even gave her a ring, to symbolise their union with their son. She had an inkling that he still liked her, but she quickly brushed it off, them falling into an easy co-parent routine. Henry was a relatively easy baby, considering how old he was. Emily was not. The older agent had been avoiding JJ at all costs, not wanting to visit or call or text, ever. At first, she told herself it was because of their job, but after this continuing for a couple of weeks she realised how much it was affecting her. JJ, who was usually upbeat, was missing that extra spring in her step. She had been gloomy and tired. She would text Emily with hundreds of texts per day, ranging from updates on Henry to asking if Emily was avoiding her. Sometimes she would get a smiley face or an okay but most of the time, there was no response. JJ was anxious to get back to work, wanting to finally see Emily and forcing her to answer her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Emily and Jordan had been getting along well. Their relationship consisted mainly of sex and then staying together after, not a lot of talking. At work they would get along well, and Emily knew she would eventually have to break it off with her, their relationship had not progressed in the slightest. When they finally broke up, Jordan took it well, but she asked if Emily had liked JJ. Emily was momentarily stunned, and she came to a conclusion on her own. In the following weeks, neither of them mentioned it and they still got along well. When JJ got back, however, that was a different story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   When PG was reading Emily her horoscope, Emily was skeptical. Astrology was Penelope’s thing, not her’s. But then it got all too real. The horoscope was too accurate, relating to her and JJ and her and Jordan. And then JJ chose to walk in, with a brand new ring on her finger. Emily’s face immediately dropped, anger flaring over all her other emotions. JJ noticed, and quickly tried to explain how Will had bought her that for Henry, but Emily wasn’t having it. JJ asked for the magazine and Emily, knowing what she would see, quickly left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   During the case, both of them had been nervous. JJ had been trying to get Emily alone, and the latter had been running away. The whole team had noticed the tension between them, awkwardly standing by while JJ would bore her eyes into Emily and she would pretend not to notice. They didn’t have to share a room this time around, thank god. Emily had quickly retreated to her room after they had finished the case, Hotch having chosen to continue their stay, noting the time. JJ had still not gotten a chance to get Emily alone, and she was quickly regretting not trying at an earlier time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   JJ wandered about the hotel, making a quick phone call to Penelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Hey Garcia, I was wondering if you knew where Emily’s room was?” JJ continued pacing, constantly checking the hallways to make sure nobody could overhear, “I need to ask her something and she has been avoiding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Oh. My. Gosh! Are you finally gonna ask her about that hot, HOT, tension between you too?” Garcia squealed, causing JJ to bring the phone farther from her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   JJ gawked, “Garcia! You did not just say that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Of course I did! I mean, I’m not wrong am I?” Garcia asked, biting on the end of her fuzzy pen, “You could cut that with a knife!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Garcia,” JJ sighed. “Do you have her room or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Oh, of course!” JJ wanted to get a move on. “Her room is number 327!” JJ ran downstairs, quickly asking the attendant there for an extra key card, saying that she had lost her own. After a bit of convincing, she got it, and ran to the elevators. Slamming the 3 button, she impatiently waited for the doors to close. As soon as they did, JJ began planning what she was going to say. She had all of this pent up emotion, and for what? All because her silly crush was ignoring her? That should be nothing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   When she arrived at Emily’s room, she didn’t bother knocking, choosing to instead, go straight to unlocking and opening the door. Emily was curled up on the queen bed, shoulders shaking slightly. She didn’t seem to hear the sound of the door opening, so JJ went to her instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Emily felt the bed sink next to her, and was immediately confused, “I don’t think I gave a room key to anyone…” she thought to herself. It wasn’t until she turned over when she noticed who was really there. JJ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “JJ, what the hell are you doing here?” Emily paused, rubbing her eyes to will away any remaining tears. “In my room, the one that only I have the key to?” JJ looked around nervously and tried to think of a reasonable answer that wasn’t “I’m in love with you and I broke up with my son’s father for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Jayje, did you hear me?” Emily repeated herself, seriously considering just kicking JJ out. Before JJ had come in, Emily had been thinking about the ring, and how it had put even more distance between them. Even if engagement wasn’t the real meaning behind it, it still hurt like a bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I-uh-I wanted to ask you something,” Emily was now looking at her expectantly. “I wanted to ask you if you’ve been avoiding me.” JJ was anxious to finally get the answer that she has been waiting for for weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Well, what do you want me to say?” Emily was livid now. JJ had her own family, her own life that didn’t include herself. Why was she here? “Do you want me to say that I had to distance myself from you because whatever we were going to have, or could have had, should be nonexistent now? Because you have your own life? With your fiancé and baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Fiancé? What? Her and Will weren’t even dating anymore, and they definitely weren’t engaged! “Emily, what are you saying! Me and Will broke up! I didn’t tell anyone because it’s my business!” JJ had shocked Emily into shutting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Emily realised things she didn’t before; like how mad JJ was at Will when he had spilled the beans on her pregnancy. “I-I um I was actually in a relationship. If you can even call it that. It was basically just sex and I broke it off. It was Jordan, uhm, your replacement. She distracted me from my problems and jealousy. We-uh-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  JJ cut Emily off, “What the fuck, Emily?” JJ was shocked to say the least. She hadn’t expected this. Sure, maybe a couple hookups here and there but not a full on relationship! “I never would have thought you would have had a relationship! I-I don’t know what to think!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “How could you be angry at me! You were in a relationship! A committed one! With a baby! And you think that I shouldn’t have dated anyone? What the fuck!” Emily was yelling, and the tears that she had willed away earlier, returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   JJ needed a moment to compose herself. She realised how she had reacted and how wrong she was but she was jealous. “I broke up with Will for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “What?” Emily was beyond confused. JJ, the STRAIGHT woman who she had been in love with for the past two years, has just said that she broke up with her boyfriend for her, HER the useless lesbian with the traumatising background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I BROKE UP WITH WILL FOR YOU!” JJ was screaming now. “I LOVE YOU, EMILY!” Emily was as pale as a ghost and extremely confused. She sat there, staying still, while JJ waited for a response. After a minute or two, JJ was ready to leave. As she started to get up, Emily finally made her move. She pulled JJ into a passionate kiss, full of all of the pent up emotions from the past few months. JJ straddled Emily as they broke the kiss for much needed air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I love you too, Jennifer,” Emily said, finally speaking the words JJ had wanted to hear forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumbler @zoejareau</p><p>i really hope you liked it and im sorry for any grammatical errors!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>